


run away with me

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: Steve needs you to know just how much he cares about you
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 13





	run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr is psychiatristreturning

Steve grabbed your hands, “Let me catch my breath,” you chuckled, “This is really hard.”

You frowned, “What is?”

He shook his head roughly, perfect hair bouncing in the sun, “If it starts to look like I’m sweating, well, that’s ‘cause I am.”

“Steve are you okay?”

“You know, I’m not good with words, but that’s nothing new!”

“Nope it’s not.” You shuffled on your feet, waiting for him to speak again. “Stev-”

“I have to explain what I want to do, with you, yea, uh, with you.” He awkwardly stuttered through his sentence, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

You took his hand again and looked in his eyes, “Is there something wrong? Are you alrigh-”

“Run away with me.”

You were taken aback, “What do you mean?”

“Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go.”

“Steve are you serious?”

“Yeah, run away with me. Um, I guess Texas in the summer is cool! We’ll be on the road like Jack Kerouac looking back!”

He remembered the school project you two met working on, “Steve..”

“Y/N, you’re ready, let’s go. Anywhere. Get the car packed and throw me the key!”

“Steve you know full well we can’t just, run away together.”

“Y/N I know it’s fast, but, I’m, uh, I’m in love with you! I know it’s crazy Y/N, but I’m crazier for you!”

Your eyes widen, the boy you loved forever had just told you he loved you, “Steve, you must be talking about someone else!”

“No! Y/N, I have these plans, oh, I have all these plans for a house that we’ll build on the bay! Just run away with me!” he ran his hands through his hair, he was quite flustered, “I mean if it’s Alabama heat, sign me up!”

The sun was setting behind him and with tear-filled eyes you pondered his ideas. Living the rest of your life around the world with Steve Harrington, the love of your life.

“We’ll be on the road like some, um, country song!” he broke you out of your thoughts. “And I’m not trying to make you my wife here.” he put up his hands in defense, “Unless you know,” he winked, “You wanted to.” You slapped his elbow lightly. “I’m not trying to tie you down, I’m just saying we might find a life there.”

“Yeah,” you agreed, “Mississippi mud watch me slide!”

He laughed, “California dreams here we come! It won’t be long, I’m ready. Romeo is calling for Juliet!” He grabbed your face and tenderly, but passionately, kissed you.

“Run away with me.”


End file.
